Needing His Help
by Pricat
Summary: Thrax tries to stop an new virus who wants to give Hector a bad case of swine flu but is hurt badly but Ozzy wants to help him but begins to go thrugh changes.......
1. Chapter 1

**Needing To Help Him**

**A/N This was an idea for an OJ fic I came up with on Monday evening after getting my swine flu jab and I imagined a villain that caused swine flu in the OJ universe because I love it so much.**

**But it involves Thrax getting hurt by this new guy and infected by this new virus and he turns to Ozzy to help but he has problems opening up and trusting but he'll help him.**

**I hope people like.......**

* * *

It was a clear night in the City of Hector as somebody had entered but wasn't friendly as it was a virus but had icy light blue skin, dark glowing purple eyes, slender and had glowing claws but they contained flu causing energy but it wasn't any ordinary flu.

It was swine flu.

He cackled as he realised he was in the City of Hector.

He hoped that Immunity wouldn't stop him or wreck his fun as he saw a shadowed figure behind him as he turned around seeing a virus with red skin, yellow eyes, slender and a black trench coat with a claw on his right hand with long purple brown hair.

"Who're you?" Thrax said.

"I'm Frosta.

I cause swine flu in many bodies and take them down.

I've heard of you Tjrax, the bad guy turned good.

It must hurt your street cred." he said as Thrax growled.

"I don't care but I'm going to stop you from infecting the city!" he said.

Frosta laughed as he saw the red skinned virus lunge at him as he dodged it but Thax couldn't give up as he used karate on the virus but Frosta laughed at his attwmpts to stop him.

"I see you're a nothing after all.

It looks like the rumours about you were wrong.

Now see what it feels like when a real virus takes over!" Frosta said.

Thrax watched as bursts of energy emitted from his clawed hands a they glowed and hit Thrax totally hurting him but Frosta was happy as he saw Thrax had given up but watched as he staggered off but Frosta was very happy.

"Now nobody in this city can stop me or dare to try!" he cackled about to walk off.

But then he saw a blast of ice hit him from somewhere as he saw Drix appear but he growled in anger but smiled knowing that Drix's gun wouldn't work on him as he saw somebody run to Thrax's side.

Frosta noticed that it was an Immunity cop but he looked like a virus with his pale white skin, long wavy black hair, yellow eyes, slender and had clawed hands but wore a brown coat with black sleeves but wore sunglasses over his eyes.

"Thrax you okay?" Ozzy asked him.

"I-I don't know Jones.

I don't feel so good right now." he answered weakly.

"Don't worry we'll get you back to the apartment." he told him.

"Ozzy what about this virus?

We can't let him loose in Hector!

Spryman wouldn't be happy." Drix told him.

"Don't worry Drix we'll get him but not now." Ozzy answered as Frosta took off........

* * *

Ozzy was worried as he and Drix returned to their apartment but Drix noticed that his friend was very sad but had a feeling he was thinking about Leah but knew she was somewhere in Hector or in another body but knew she wasn't the same because she was now a full virus unlike Ozzy who was half virus but had been taking the medicine that Drix had made for him but he felt bad for Thrax seeing how bad Frosta had hurt him because there were wounds and cuts everywhere but he had a temperature and a very high one at that which worried them because Thrax had once been their enemy but had became their ally and had formed a secret police force that Immunity didn't know about that had stopped many germs and viruses from taking down Hector.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't stop him.

He's too powerful." Thrax said weakly as Ozzy was worried.

He'd never heard the virus to say anything like that but was curious about that new virus that Thrax had been fighting but knew they could stop him once they found out how to defeat him.

"Drix we need to find out what's wrong with him.

He isn't well and it's to do with whatever that virus is up to.

I've a feeling he wants to hurt the city." he said.

Drix understood as he saw Thrax lying on the couch but was getting ill slowly.

It scared him but he hoped he could help him along with Ozzy.


	2. Vowing to Stop Frosta

**Needing His Help**

**A/N Here's the second chapter and I hope other OJ fans like and enjoy especially Thrax's Baby.**

**Please review if you like this.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter.**

* * *

It was later in the morning but Ozzy was lying awake but was worried for Thrax seeing what had happened to him last night after fighting Frosta but was angry at that but also knew that Mayor Spryman and Chief Gluttonus weren't going to be happy that a swine flu virus was running around the city causing chaos and trying to hurt Hector.

But his thoughts were broken by a soft whimper as he entered the living room but gasped seeing Thrax.

His deep red skin was slowly turning blue and the claw on his right hand was beginning to shrink but the virus was shivering and not himself but it scared him seeing Thrax like this but wanted to call Drix but had a feeling he was at HPU but didn't want to risk getting caught or arrested but he needed Drix's help as he reached for his cell phone.

He hoped nothing important was going on in HPU.

* * *

But Drix along with Maria and most of Immunity along with Chief Gluttonus were in downtown Hector as Frosta was there causing chaos and unwanted destruction but Maria noticed Drix was nervous as he loaded his freeze gun but wondered what was wrong but he didn't want to tell her about the fact he and Ozzy had battled Frosta last night but couldn't let Chief Gluttonus know that but Frosta laughed hitting guards with that blue energy from his claws but was nervous as he and Maria were left fighting him.

"Where's your virus friends cold pill?

Too afraid to come out and play?" Frosta taunted as Drix was angry.

"It doesn't involve them Frosta but why're you here?

What do you want besides taking down Hector?" he answered him.

"To prove to Thrax that I'm no longer a loser.

He and I were friends but all the other virus kids loved and adored him while I was a loser, a joke.

But the claw's on the other hand now.

I'm going to show him how strong I am." he said as his eyes glowed.

Drix watched as a blast of energy emitted from his clawed hands hitting Maria as Drix was nervous as his girlfriend began to change into a viral monster with claws, glowing eyes and fangs.

That scared Drix badly as he saw Frosta leave with Maria.

* * *

Ozzy was making lunch in the apartment for himself but was making soup for Thrax but he felt sorry for his virus friend because Thrax had been mostly sleeping all morning but was needing medicine but was waiting for Drix to come back but was relieved seeing his cold pill partner enter the apartment but he looked very sad but Ozzy wondered why or what had happened but saw sadness on Drix's face as he saw Dander get excited at him but he sighed.

"Sorry Dander I'm not in the mood to play." he said.

Ozzy wondered what had happened but saw Drix examining Thrax as he lay on the couch but he seemed quiet as he was examining him.

He looked nervous knowing that Thrax was beginning to become a monster like Maria but Ozzy wondered what was wrong.

"You remember when Leah turned evil and left?

I fear the same is happening to Maria.

We were trying to take care of Frosta when he attacked Maria like he did to Thrax but she became a monster and left with him but I'm afraid that this might be happening to Thrax." he answered.

Ozzy understood but felt bad for him.

"Can't you make something to help him?

Like when I became half virus?" he asked him.

Drix understood but liked his idea as he brought out an needle so he could get a blood sample from Thrax but watched as Thrax winced in pain but Thrax understood as Drix went to examine the sample but he promised himself he would rescue Maria from Frosta........


End file.
